


Daddy has needs

by Dangerousstories



Category: Dad and young daughter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories
Summary: Dad always wakes up with a massive erection, Jen Knows this and is always sleeping with him and she must pay the price.
Relationships: father and daughter - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Daddy has needs

It was 2 am and had to be eighty degrees in the house. In the bed was me, my mom and my daddy, every day at 2 am daddy wakes up like he always does to use the bathroom. I remember me feeling him move around thinking it’s time for school. I look at my watch and I see its early and try and go back to sleep. The air conditioning stopped working and the fans were doing nothing to help in the summer heat. I lifted my hips up and removed my pajama shorts and threw them on the floor, I then remembered I had no underwear on as I felt my soft slit. I gasped looked down and covered up when I heard him coming back from the bathroom. He came back to bed, climbed over mom and snuggled next to me a bit. He put his hand on my stomach as he always does and felt a little more down to my waist. “Jen, did you take your shorts off?” He asked while looking over me. “Yes daddy, it’s hot and I can’t stand it” I said looking at the wall. “Ok then” he said, he then pushed his hips up and removed his pajama pants and three them in the floor next to my shorts. “There baby girl we are both naked now” I felt a little uneasy because mom was right there usually he did this when she was at work. He came close and I could feel his soft cock on my ass trying to dig into my crack. I pushed my butt back on him to get comfy and try and sleep again. “You don’t mind right Jen, it doesn’t bug you that moms here” he whispered “I looked at him “no, but just don’t do anything she will wake up” I whispered back. He gave a a kiss on my lips and smiled.  
It felt like a couple hours went by and I felt my body tingle for some reason, if was hard to breath and I thought it was just hot, I opened my eyes and I was on my stomach. “How did I get here” I thought. I looked over where my daddy was and he wasn’t there, then I felt it. A sharp lain enter my young pussy. “Mmhm!” I moaned in the pillow “daddy no. Moms here” I tried to get out as fast I could before the next pain began. “Shh baby girl, just relax and be a good girl like always” he said while he tried to put the tip in me. I could feel the precum, he must’ve been hard for a long time before he couldn’t stand it anymore. He got the tip in and grunted loud. “Ow! Daddy to much” I moaned in the pillow trying to muffle my self more. He pushed my head in the pillow and went a little deeper his whole tip inside me tearing me.”oh god baby, you are amazing” he started to rock back and forth slowly thrusting harder each time. I started to cry as I always did being this was only my fifth time doing this “ow! Ow! Daddy no more, it hurts” I moan and start moaning and whining louder in the pillow. He pulled my hair and rocked back and forth slowly, I had to cover my mouth so I didn’t make sound. I looked at my mom sleeping rolled over, afraid she would see or hear me or even feel the thrusting. He grunted one last time and pulled out slowly. I could fee his sweaty chest on my back and we were both very wet me from the sex and his precum , him from my pussy, precum and his movements in me. I lay my head down and look at my watch. 5am, I have 2 hours to sleep, that’s good. I calm my breath down and lay my head down. I feel a pain in my butt “ow! My god!” I scream into the pillow. “Daddy! I said not there!” I grab the bed frame hard and squeeze while biting the pillow. He just starts pushing deeper, his tip already in me. “ it’s ok baby. I’m almost done. Just a little more honey” he says as he keeps going deeper and faster. “What do you want baby, hard or fast?” He pulls my hair and asks me. “None! No more” I say crying begging him to stop. He throws my head down again and slams into me, his cock now half way in me I can feel it pulsing in my ass. “Almost there! Hold on”. He says while fucking my ass hole. I start screaming in the pillow and I feel like I’m gonna pass out when he lifts his body up. “Oh fuck!” He moans, his cum shooting in me over and over filling my ass and spurting out with every ejaculation. My eyes roll back into my head and I feel my whole body is tingle and convulse. He pulls out slowly, a sucking sound goes with it and he pops it out. “There honey, wasn’t that bad right” he rubs my back as he lays next to me. I still cry on pain and try to compose myself. “It hurts bad daddy. I said stop. You said if it hurts say stop”. He looked at me and wiped my tears”I know honey but remember what I said about boys right?” I look at him and think. “Yes daddy.. once we are having sex there is no stop I have to just hold on until you or they are done”. I sniffle a bit “good girl! Yes. That’s my baby” he kisses me on the forehead and we snuggle, fall back asleep.


End file.
